Modern lawn and garden equipment typically include fuel systems which are designed provide fuel to small engines under various operating conditions. For example, with respect to lawn tractors or lawn mowers, this equipment may be operated on steep inclines and grades. Portable backpack blowers may be positioned at different angles during use and storage. Further, portable generators may be tilted at various angles when being maneuvered. Thus, the fuel systems associated with small engines need to be able to contain the liquid fuel as the equipment is transported or operated at various angles.
In addition, regulatory agencies are seeking to continuously reduce exhaust and passive emissions, such as evaporative fuel emissions, from engines. Future emissions regulations will be more restrictive due to growing environmental concerns. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fuel system for use with a small engine with reduced emissions and the ability to operate at various orientations.